Sweet Birthday
by Surkey-san
Summary: Un cumpleaños bastante fuera de lo común y un regalo que James Potter desde hace bastante estuvo deseando. SiriusxRemusxJames. Lemon


Por fin mi primer fic en este nuevo fandom para mi :33 amo a Remus, me apasiona Sirius y James es encantador para mi, y aunque mi trio favorito no es otro que SiriusxRemusxLucius, no tenía idea como hacer un fic con ellos tres juntos sin que Padfoot quisiera matar a la serpiente por haber tocado a su lobito XD Así que me decidí por este trio que también me gusta mucho.

Sin más los dejo con el fic que espero que les agrade :3

Disfruten la lectura ^^

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecientes a la novela Harry Potter son de propiedad de J. y por más que llore y patalee nunca me pertenecerá ;-; solo los tomé prestados para hacer este fic

Sweet Birthday

-¿Podrías dejar de ver hacia la ventana? Te dijo que no iba a regresar hasta mañana a la tarde, la red flu está congestionada y no hay forma en que llegue hasta acá ni tomándose uno de esos medios de transportes muggles, además es muy peligroso que se aparezca así como así por como están las cosas en este momento –le lanzó una bola de papel que dio justo de lleno en la cabeza del de cabellos negros totalmente despeinados

-Pero es mi cumpleaños –lloriqueó el muchacho de anteojos volteándose con los ojos llorosos, clara muestra de su actuación -¿Cómo se le ocurre ir a visitar a sus padres justo cuando se acerca la fecha tan esperada?

-James –suspiró el pelinegro –No es que Lily decidiera que era mejor dejarte tirado el día de tu cumpleaños, sino que las cosas se complicaron y no va a poder llegar, igual debes contentarte con el regalo y la carta que te llegó a través de la lechuza, no tengo idea como la habrá conseguido puesto que sus padres al ser seres humanos sin magia no tienen una, pero tienes que aceptar que no estaba en sus planes retrasarse –se levantó y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para darle confort –Vamos a jugar afuera un poco de Quidditch –le sonrió con esa sonrisa perruna que tanto lo caracterizaba tratando de animar a su amigo para que se alegrara un poco

-No, sin Lily nada tiene sentido –y rompió en llanto actoral otra vez, Sirius gruñó por lo bajo y se volteó rápidamente caminando a toda velocidad hasta la puerta -¿A dónde vas? ¿Piensas dejarme solo y en este estado? Que mal amigo eres –le reclamó el ojicafé

-Eres imposible, James. Necesito respirar un poco de aire, tu melancolía me da por los huevos a veces, además, no te quedas solo, Remus está por salir de bañarse y puede hacerte un poco de compañía, él tiene más paciencia que yo cuando te pones tan melodramático –todo aquel discurso lo dijo estando en el marco de la puerta, en cuanto terminó, se volteó azotándola tras su paso

-Va, ¿Quién necesita un perro pulgoso de amigo? Yo solo quiero a mi Lily –eh hizo un mohín acomodando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana observando como su amigo tomaba la escoba voladora y alzaba vuelo con un mazo en la mano y la bludger en otro brazo haciendo equilibrio para que la pelota no se caiga mientras sostenía el mango de la escoba

-Que malo, James, entonces será mejor que me vuelva a mi casa si te importuna mi presencia –la voz se escuchaba dolida, el pelinegro se volteó para encontrarse con su otro amigo que venía secándose el cabello castaño que mojaba su pálida piel con las gotas que caían sobre su desnudo cuerpo trazando caminos que sus ojos recorrían sin recado deseando que sean sus manos los que lo hicieran, únicamente cubierto por una estratégica toalla atada alrededor de su cintura. Potter sintió la sangre arder y el rostro enseguida cambió a una tonalidad carmesí, Remus parecía un ser etéreo; su piel era de una tonalidad tan blanca que antes les hacía pensar que estuviera enfermo pero al paso de los años dejó de ser enfermiza solo para que se volviera cremosa a la vista como al tacto, las múltiples cicatrices recorrían su cuerpo como un mapa de recuerdos, era como si su ser entero fuera el mapa del merodeador y aquellas marcas que la toalla tapaba eran los pasajes más secretos que nadie había transitado. Lupin era hermoso, en todo el esplendor de la palabra, la suerte que tendría el que haya conquistado su corazón; suerte que había caído en las afortunadas manos de un perro sarnoso que se entretenía volando en su patio trasero antes que admirar la escultura humana que era su novio

-No, Remus, por supuesto que no lo dije por ti. Tu si puedes quedarte, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, no me gusta estar solito y menos en mi cumpleaños –hizo un puchero para tratar de no evidenciar como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la figura de su amigo. El licántropo rió, con esa risa cristalina y refrescante que tenía, esa risa que animaba a sonreír con calidez a cualquiera que lo oyera reír, hasta podía alegrarle el día a una de esas despreciables serpientes de Slytherin que tuvieran el privilegio de escucharlo reír. Instintivamente, el muchacho de gafas sonrió con su compañero sin poder evitarlo ni querer hacerlo

-Tranquilo James no pienso abandonarte en tu "día especial" y más cuando Lily no está. Además –se volteó para observarlo desde atrás, su mirada dorada se cruzó con los ojos cafés de su amigo que se quedó embobado en esos orbes, a veces James creía que Remus podía leerlo como a un libro o a cualquiera que viera con esos ojos, pero extrañamente esa mirada estaba cargada de algo más ese día que lo sobresaltó como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda. El pelinegro se ahogó en los mares de oro, siendo tragado por aquel instinto que desde hacía bastante se había generado en su ser pero que prefería mantener a ralla, sintió la garganta reseca y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia aquellos labios carnosos ligeramente rosados que le sonreían invitándolo a las travesuras –todavía no te he dado mi regalo –tras pronunciar aquello, que sonó más a una sentencia más que a cualquier otra cosa, la toalla que evitaba que miradas inquisidoras recorrieran los lugares recónditos que solo una persona había visto hasta ese momento, calló al suelo en cámara lenta. James tragó duro, se había quedado sin respiración y la piel le escozaba como si las brazas se prendieran fuego debajo de sus músculos tratando de calar la epidermis; el cuerpo de Remus se mostraba en todo su esplendor a su persona, se sintió pequeñito de repente frente a semejante aparición, él lobo le parecía una aparición etérea que se manifestaba en lo más hermoso y seductor que haya pisado la tierra. Sus ojos viajaron a los valles ocultos que ningún otro ojo humano más que el heredero de los Black había visto, el mapa finalmente se mostraba por completo por primera vez para él y le parecía interminable, los secretos se le revelaban como una epifanía sintiendo que no era digno de su conocimiento. Las largas y estilizadas piernas, y esos muslos contorneados lo incitaban a acercarse y acariciarlas; siempre tuvo un complejo con ellas desde que estaban en la escuela pues el lupino tenía una tendencia a querer ocultarlas usando pantalones largos y por fin su curiosidad estaba siendo saciada, aunque tantos misterios siendo descubiertos ante sus persona tan rápidamente le parecían una ilusión todavía. Sus ojos se deslizaron a la fuente de la fascinación de muchos de sus compañeros de años, anteriores o hasta más grandes en los que se incluía el; las redondeces se alzaban como dos cúspides de piel lampiña, eran dos montañas gemelas que absorbían la atención de quien posara su mirar sobre ellas. Remus sonrió socarronamente al notar como su cometido había sido perfectamente realizado, a James solo le faltaba babear, y eso que todavía no había visto nada. Se volteó con una parsimonia incitante sin desconectar la mirada del ojicafé que había vuelto a verlo a los ojos, acortando los pasos que lo separaban de este mientras sus caderas se movían seductoramente y comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo de a poco para que su amigo siguiera sus movimientos, descubriendo cada trozo de su piel a medida que el ojidorado así lo quisiera -¿Te gusta lo que ves, James? –su voz aterciopelada sonó endemoniadamente delirante, invitando a perderse en los recovecos de su piel en una tormenta de descontrol que era ese lobo con piel de cordero, el muchacho de anteojos tragó duro cuando su amigo solo estuvo a unos centímetros de su persona, tan cerca que si alzaba la mano, esta se deslizaría por las caderas hasta los lugares que en sus sueños húmedos siempre recorría con la boca. Remus posó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de su amigo pasándolo sobre el cuello de este y sentándose en su falda a continuación. Sintió la dureza del merodeador aprisionada en los pantalones hacer presión sobre sus glúteos clamando por ser liberada –Contéstame, James, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- se movió sobre sus piernas friccionando su trasero sobre la masculinidad de su amigo que se mordió los labios para no gemir antes el delicioso contacto que ansiaba que fuera más íntimo. Remus acobijo su cabeza en el cuello de Potter lamiendo la sensible piel y mordiéndola levemente

-Mmg…no hagas eso Remus –jadeó ante el acercamiento del licántropo que rió quedamente –N-no deberías estar haciendo esto, Rem…mmm… Sirius es mi amigo…el puede llegar en cualquier momento –cada vez se le hacía más difícil resistirse a los avances del lupino que disfrutaba de lo lindo haciéndolo sufrir como lo estaba haciendo

-¿Es que no te gusta lo que hago, James? –su aliento cálido chocó contra su oreja, los caninos del castaño aprisionaron el lóbulo de su oreja y jugaron con este –Contéstame –su voz sonó jadeante, el buscador se empalmó aun más si eso podía ser al escuchar ese tono

-Si-Sirius… mí…por Merlín, Remus, tus caderas, deja de moverlas de esa forma, sino yo… –sus manos viajaron hasta la cintura del muchacho q se pegó aun más al cuerpo de su compañero moviéndose cándidamente sobre el miembro de este

-¿Sino tu qué, James? Dime que es lo que quieres hacerme, dímelo –su mano viajó a la masculinidad del pelinegro acariciándola por sobre el pantalón, James gimió sin poder reprimirse al tomarlo de sorpresa

-¡Demonios! –masculló antes de reclamar los labios del lupino en un beso feroz, su lengua se adentró con violencia en la boca del más bajo recorriéndola como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Remus gimió cuando sus labios fueron apartados con tanto ímpetu pero devolvió el beso con la misma pasión con la que se lo estaban dando mordisqueando el labio inferior de James a la vez que sus brazos se enredaban y hacían presión en la nuca de esta para acercarlo aun más y profundizar el beso, por su parte, Potter sujetó los glúteos de su amigo para que ambos comenzaran un vaivén candente excitándolos a ambos por igual

El ruido de una puerta al ser abierta con brusquedad trajo al cumpleañero de vuelta a la tierra y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su mejor amigo, sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. El orgullo Black plasmado en persona los observaba, mejor dicho, los había encontrado in fragantti mientras el devoraba los labios de la perdición y tomaba el cuerpo que le pertenecía a su amigo como si fuera suyo. Los ojos de Sirius lo taladraban, se sintió sucio y corrompido al haber caído en la tentación que era el lupino, quiso deshacerse del muchacho que observaba al recién llegado en la comodidad de su pecho abrazado aun a su cuello, pero los brazos habían dejado de funcionarle desde que se percató de la presencia del otro hombre en la habitación.

Sirius posó su mirar sobre su novio que lo incitaba a los problemas con esos ojos suyos y luego sobre su amigo que solo le faltaba tirarse al suelo llorando por su perdón. Sonrió de medio lado, con esa sonrisa perruna que le era tan característica a su persona y entreabrió los labios para pronunciar una frase que sonó socarrona como todo lo que salía de su boca.

-Te dije que esperaras por mi, cariño. Eres un lobito malo que le gusta desobedecer órdenes –lamió sus labios al ver esa mirada de inocencia que solía ponerle su pareja solo para excitarlo más

-Lo siento amor, es que Jamsie estaba tan ansioso que no pude dejarlo con las ganas por más tiempo –y una sonrisa gatuna, totalmente en desacorde con su lobo interno, se vislumbró en su rostro

Remus se levantó de las piernas del buscador de Griffindor y se abrazó a su novio que besó delicadamente su frente, se recostó sobre su cuerpo y el Black enlazó su brazo alrededor de su cintura apretándolo a su cuerpo.

-E-entonces…¿Era una broma? –James logró pronunciar luego del estupor por el que pasó, no sabía si reírse, enojarse o enfurruñar por la oportunidad que se le había escapado

-No es una broma, querido Jamsie, es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños –Sirius soltó a su novio y sacó de su bolsillo un lazo rojo, lo pasó por el cuello del castaño e hizo un moño con el, Remus caminó con pasos sensuales captando la atención del muchacho de anteojos que estaba hipnotizado por el contoneo de sus caderas y se tiró a la cama abriendo las piernas para que el cumpleañero tuviera una vista privilegiada de su desnudes, por su parte, Sirius se acercó a su amigo y rodeó la silla en la que este estaba sentado -¿No es una bomba sexual, James? –le susurró al oído, este parecía ido, demasiado concentrado en como las manos del ojidorado acariciaba sus propios pezones para darse placer, mordiéndose el labio inferior para hacer aun más erótica la escena, el golpeador de Griffindor sonrió al notar como inconcientemente su amigo se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón tratando de liberar su erección –Esto no es nada, Jamsie, es una gloria estar dentro de él, aprieta de tal forma que puedes venirte con solo entrar la punta. No se como lo hace, pero tiene una técnica que te ejerce más presión apretando de tal forma que su cuerpo mismo es quien controla tu venida, una venida de los dioses aclaro. Ni hablar de su boca, James, pruébalo, es lo mejor que hay –detuvo la mano de su amigo que ya estaba adentrándose en su pantalón en busca de su masculinidad –Hacer esto no te sirve si tienes a Remus para satisfacerte –James jadeó pero recobró un poco la conciencia apartando la mirada de la escena tan erótica que le proporcionaba el licántropo

-Pe-pero…es tu novio, Sirius…y…mmm…es mi amigo también –no podía coordinar las ideas, los gemidos de Remus llegaban a sus oídos desconcentrándolo y llamándolo a que se lance sobre el para que lo coja toda la tarde y noche inclusive

-James, ¿Qué parte de que es tu regalo de cumpleaños no has entendido? –le sonrió cómplice acercándose a su oído para poder murmurarle algo –Lo se, James, siempre lo supe –los ojos del aludido parecían salírsele de las órbitas al pensar a que se hacía referencia el moreno –Se que desde la escuela siempre lo has deseado y no me enojo por eso, no eras el único, ¿Cómo no sentirse deseoso por un lobo con los instintos a flor de piel como lo es Remus? Te insita a tocarlo, a besarlo desaforadamente y llevarlo a un rincón para follártelo hasta que no pueda caminar por una semana. Pero se que nunca intentaste nada con él porque era nuestro amigo y más que eso sabías de mis sentimientos por él, siempre me dejaste el camino libre para que yo y solo yo estuviera con él en ese aspecto pero jamás me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que le lanzabas cuando creías que nadie te veía o como se te desviaban los ojos cuando tomábamos una ducha en la sala de prefectos; lo se muy bien porque yo también hacía lo mismo –apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros del de ojos cafés sin dejar de susurrarle al oído –Sabes muy bien que Remus es muy tímido, pero el también te quiere tanto como yo y por eso queríamos complacerte en tu día –lo obligó a levantarse guiándolo de la mano hasta la cama en la que Lupin se había sentado para recibir a sus dos mejores amigos, Sirius hizo sentar a James a un lado de Remus que lo abrasó cariñosamente y unos momentos después, el también se sentó a su lado sonriendo cálidamente

-Feliz cumpleaños, James –tomó su barbilla y le plantó un beso en los labios, el ojicafé se sorprendió, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que Sirius lo besaría ni aunque fuera su cumpleaños. Sintió que la lengua ágil y experta del Black obligaba a sus labios a separarse para que esta entrara en su boca y jugara con la suya propia, se avergonzó de si mismo cuando un gemido surgió del fondo de su garganta, pero es que Sirius era tan apasionado para besar…él siempre se había considerado todo un hombre heterosexual, aunque tuviera el desliz de desear a Remus, aun así si estuviera en una situación sexual con otro hombre el jamás se dejaría dominar pero con Sirius todo era distinto, sentía que el macho alfa clamaba la supremacía en él y como buen ciervo que era, debía baja la cabeza sino quería que aquellos dientes afilados se ensañaran con su cuello. Remus, que observaba como su novio devoraba a su mejor amigo se aburrió de ver a este último siendo sometido por la fuerza bruta de su amante y con una mano obligó a aquellos dos a recostarse en la cama, con manos ágiles comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de James a la vez que repartía besos por la piel canela de su amigo, de a poco revelaba los músculos que había desarrollado con los entrenamientos de Quidditch y ahora de auror, acariciándolos con la punta de los dedos; ciertamente su amigo no tenía nada que envidiarle a Sirius, tal vez esa belleza bestial que poseía su novio, pero a parte de eso, tenía un cuerpo esculpido como lo tenía el pelilargo

Lentamente el Black se separó de su amigo para sonreír perrunamente, esa sonrisa tan suya, pues las mejillas de su amigo estaban atiborradas de un color rojo granate –Vamos Jamsie, no me digas que ya te has puesto así solo con un beso –alzó la cabeza para reír, aunque más que reír parecía un ladrido ronco –Somos tu regalo de cumpleaños, amigo, así que vas a tener que evitar desfallecer tan pronto cuando solamente te están besando –y le guiñó un ojo a continuación para luego bajar hasta su cuello y besar la piel que poco a poco se exponía a su paso

James no sabía como reaccionar, tenía a sus dos mejores amigos encima de el desnudándolo tan rápidamente que a cada instante que su piel quedaba al descubierto esta era besada y lamida por una boca codiciosa, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo por completo cuando una mano comenzó a acariciar su virilidad por sobre la ropa interior, pues sus pantalones habían sido removidos sin que se diera cuenta, Sirius lo empujó hasta que se recostó en forma horizontal sobre la cama mientras Remus se agachaba para tomar su semi erección con la boca y morderla con los labios por sobre los interiores.

-Ahora disfruta, James, verás la magia del lobito –le susurró Sirius al oído mientras colaba una almohada detrás de su espalda para que el festejado tuviera una visión privilegiada de su miembro viril siendo engullido por la boca ambiciosa del licántropo. El Black gateó por la cama y se colocó detrás de su novio, comenzó a besar el comienzo de su espalda siguiendo la línea de su columna vertebral, a medida que iba bajando mordía la piel de alabastro y dejaba marcas de pertenencia sobre esta, con la lengua recorrió las múltiples cicatrices que se tatuaban como un mapa sobre su cuerpo

Remus bajó la ropa interior de James y coló sus manos dentro para tomar su pene que se alzaba a la expectativa, se lamió los labios y con la punta de la lengua saboreó su longitud provocando un gemido de satisfacción en su amigo, sonrió gatunamente y comenzó a lamer toda la virilidad del muchacho de anteojos con glotonería mientras se ayudaba con las manos para masturbarlo de arriba abajo en un vaivén candente, su lengua llegó a los testículos y con sus manos los amasó para excitar aun más para que su falo se erecte por completo, al ver cumplido su objetivo metió toda la extensión en su boca ayudándose con las manos para masturbar lo que su boca no alcanzaba. James gemía sin recado, extasiado por la boca de su amigo, se sentía en la gloria el ser engullido por el licántropo que lamía su glande con maestría provocándole corrientes eléctricas y una picazón en el bajo vientre que lo haría venirse pronto si el muchacho seguía haciendo las maravillas que le hacía. Remus sintió como el miembro se hinchaba en su boca señal de que su amigo se vendría pronto, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de la felación, abrió aun más la boca para tragarse todo lo que podía de la virilidad el chico sintiendo que la punta tocaba su tráquea pero evitando las arcadas para no arruinar el momento. Sirius estaba bastante entretenido besando y lamiendo las nalgas de su novio, amaba aquellas redondeces que captaban la atención de medio colegio con su contoneo constante, alzó la cabeza para observar que tan bien hacía el trabajo su pareja para enorgullecerse de él; James parecía pronto a venirse por la cara que estaba poniendo y la velocidad con la que su amorcito tragaba el pene del otro muchacho se lo confirmaba, palmeó una nalga del lupino haciendo que se agiten, el movimiento lo prendió en llamas y atraído por ellas se lanzó a preparar al castaño, trazó un camino desde la redondez izquierda hasta llegar a aquella flor fruncida en la que adoraba adentrarse, la tanteó con la lengua y sintió como el cuerpo de su novio se estremeció por completo al contacto, sonrió de medio lado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo penetró con su ávida lengua. Remus tuvo que sacarse el miembro de James de la boca para lanzar un gemido al sentir como Sirius lo preparaba, ensalivando su entrada, penetrándolo y llenándolo de placer con esa lengua que lo llevaba a ver el cielo cada vez que lo acariciaba con ella, trató de concentrarse en el trabajo que estaba haciendo, no podía solo gemir al sentir a su novio dentro de él y volvió a tomar el miembro de James para engullirlo en su totalidad, su lengua viajó hasta la cabeza del pene y lo lamió con devoción, al llegar a la rendija del glande succionó; solo eso bastó para que el buscador de Griffindor se vaciara en la boca del licano con un gran gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda, la boca de Remus se llenó del semen de su amigo e intentó tomar la mayor parte pero al no dar abasto este manchó por completo su cara. Sirius, que al escuchar como su mejor amigo se venía en la boca de su novio, dejó de preparar la entrada de su novio para ver el espectáculo que sus dos personas más amadas en el mundo estaban dando, James quitó la almohada de su espalda y se recostó sobre las sabanas respirando acaloradamente mientras que Remus lamía sus manos cada que las pasaba por su rostro en busca del resquicio que quedaba en el de la semilla de su amigo, el Black sonrió, parecía un niño disfrutando un dulce y de alguna forma eso lo hizo endurecer más pero desecho esos pensamientos; ese era el día de su amigo y el que debía disfrutar solo era él. Se acercó gateando a la cabeza del morocho y le susurró al oído como venía haciendo antes -¿Viste que te dije que era fabuloso? –solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de su amigo –pues no has visto nada todavía, vamos James, recupérate que nos falta mucho todavía –alzó la cabeza y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír de lado –Ven, mira, no te quedes así que todavía el espectáculo recién comienza –ayudo a su amigo a inclinarse para que viera lo que le había llamado la atención –Esto, James –dijo señalando hacia el objeto de la fascinación de su amigo, lo que lo tenía completamente capturado en ese instante –lo has provocado tu, has despertado al lobo dentro de él

Remus se había recostado boca abajo pero volteando la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con los espectadores que no le quitaban los ojos de encima, se mantenía inclinado alzando las caderas en su totalidad mientras que su torso hacía presión contra el colchón, una mano arrugaba las sábanas de la cama mientras la otra, la que tenía embrujados a James y a Sirius, se ayudaba a si mismo a prepararse. Rozo su entrada ya lubricada con la saliva de su novio y lentamente adentró un dedo en aquel pasaje oscuro, dilatándose con cada penetración, enseguida fue introducido un segundo dedo haciendo que el licántropo gimiera con la intromisión, los movió de forma circular dentro de su cuerpo abriéndolos constantemente, cuando vio necesario introdujo un tercer dedo más, cada vez más y más profundo tocando su propio punto G que lo hizo alzarse de la cama irguiendo la espalda hasta grados insospechados y gimiendo tan fuerte que su voz siguió rebotando por las paredes por unos segundos, solo se escuchaban los jadeos del licántropo y el sonido de la continua autopenetración, ocasionalmente era el chirrido de la cama pues el cuerpo de Remus estaba actuando por si solo ya embistiendo contra sus falanges para que alcanzaran nuevamente ese punto que lo hacían delirar.

-Ja..Jam..Jamesss… –jadeó el licano –poo…por favor… –su saliva rodó por su barbilla, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por la pasión contenida –te nnn…necesito…ah..mmm…dentro….dentro de mi –gimió nuevamente al quitar sus propios dedos, movió las caderas incitando a ser penetrado

Potter salió de su letargo al escuchar la voz de su amigo clamando por sentirlo en su interior, sin pensar dos veces, se levantó y se colocó detrás de Remus en un instante, su virilidad ya estaba alzada nuevamente y claro como no estarlo después de semejante pedido desesperado, tomó su miembro con una mano y lo llevó a la entrada de Lupin, la cabeza de su pene se adentró por aquel delicado pasaje, tubo que tomarse su tiempo sino quería terminar demasiado rápido pues el interior del licántropo era extremadamente estrecho, tal y como él lo había imaginado, poco a poco lo penetró hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de el castaño que dio un respingo al sentir todo el miembro de su amigo entero en su ser.

-Fe-feliz…cumpleaños, James –le deseó el lupino moviendo sus propias caderas para auto penetrarse, gimió alto al sentirlo moverse y volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento placentero. James no daba en si, finalmente había logrado su deseo, sentía la calidez del interior del licántropo y su estreches le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, no podía permitirse terminar tan pronto, por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con el y no la iba a desaprovechar eyeculando precozmente. Sirius se acercó a la pareja y besó el cuello de James solo para luego dirigirse a su novio y alzarlo para que quedara sentado sobre las caderas del muchacho de anteojos que gruñó para acallar el gemido del cambio de posición, Remus apoyó su espada sobre el pecho del muchacho que lo estaba penetrando y revolvió sus cabellos negros con una mano, Sirius lo besó bestialmente, mordiendo los labios del lupino hasta hacerlos sangrar solo para succionar la herida hasta que cicatrizara con su saliva, bajó por el cuello dejando marcas de posesión; lo único que no iba a permitirle hacer a James con el licántropo, él podía cogérselo de todas las formas y posiciones que quisiera, pero no podía dejarle ninguna marca en la piel, ese chupón era muestra clara que le pertenecía al pelilargo, nadie más que él podía hacerlas

Remus gemía sin descanso, moviéndose a la par de James, Sirius había tomado su erección con las manos y lo estaba masturbando tan deliciosamente como el pelinegro sabía hacer, en su desesperación por retribuirle el placer, buscó con desesperación su miembro que se hallaba oculto por sus pantalones, con apuro bajó el cierre de este y atrapó la masculinidad de su novio pues Sirius tendía a no usar ropa interior cuando se ponía pantalones de cuero. Ambos amantes se masturbaban entre ellos mientras el licántropo se movía a la par que su amigo que salía de su interior para volver a arremeter con toda la fuerza que poseía alcanzando así el punto que hacia delirar de pasión al castaño. James besaba el cuello de Remus mientras este se comía a besos con su novio sin dejar de masturbarse entre si, pronto el licano sintió que no podía aguantar más así que aumentó la velocidad empalándose a si mismo sobre el pene de su amigo haciendo lo mismo con Sirius pero con las manos.

-Y-ya n-no…aah…ya no pue-puedo más –murmuró el castaño apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro de James y besándolo con ferocidad. Abandonó el beso cuando sintió que sus entrañas estallaban al sentir los oleajes del orgasmo y gimió lo más fuerte que pudo en toda la noche, apretó la mano obligando a Sirius a venirse junto con el que gruñó al sentir su semilla blanca manchar la mano de su amante inclinándose hacia delante y mordiendo el cuello de este. James se vino unos segundos después, cuando el interior de Remus se contrajo tan deliciosamente a causa de su propio orgasmo que lo obligó a soltar su semilla en el, con una última estocada, la más profunda de todas con la intención de enterrarse lo en lo más profundo de su ser, se descargó con un gemido ronco apoyando la frente en la espalda del licántropo sin poder evitar apretar con fuerza sus caderas y marcar sus dedos en ellas

Los tres amigos cayeron rendidos a la cama, respirando agitadamente, James, al sentir su miembro decayendo, se retiró lentamente del cuerpo del castaño que gimió gatunalmente al sentirse vació de repente, el semen se desbordaba de su entrada resbalando por sus piernas y el buscador se sintió caliente nuevamente por tan erótica escena. Sirius, que se había quitado el pantalón y lo había revoleado fuera de la cama, se acomodó dentro de esta estirando los brazos para que Remus fuera con él, este, obediente como un perrito, gateó y se refugió en el pecho de su novio. James se sintió celoso por un momento, él tenía a Lily, pero algo se removió al ver como el pelilargo acariciaba al cabeza del castaño y le daba un beso en los cabellos pero decidió ignorarlo; eran sus mejores amigos, era imposible que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo, solo eran cosas del momento.

Remus se volteó a observar al muchacho de anteojos y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a ellos, James se unió a sus amigos, abrazando a Remus por la cintura quedando este entre medio de los dos muchachos. No hubo necesidad de decir una palabra, el reloj anunciaba que la tarde iba decayendo y aunque era aun muy temprano y el sueño los estaba tomando por sorpresa, decidieron sumergirse en el, mañana sería otro día y ellos podían volver a comportarse como los amigos que eran, como los merodeadores que eran y siempre serían.

Aun así antes de quedarse dormido, James besó la nuca del castaño sin que este y su novio se dieran cuenta de nada.

Fin

Y? Qué les pareció mi primer intento con el fandom de Harry Potter? Amo a la pareja de SiriusxRemus pero también me gusta mucho James y me pareció una buena idea juntarlos a los tres en una linda tarde en donde el castaño cumpliera un añito más con un dulce regalito como lo es Remus –aunque me hubiese gustado bañarlo en chocolate, será para otra ocación XD-

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, estoy pensando en hacerle una especie de continuación pero todo dependerá de si ustedes quieran que escriba algo o dejo esta historia acá.

Me despido de ustedes por el momento, seguramente apareceré con otro fic por el fandom pero no estoy segura, tengo muchas ideas pero nada de tiempo XD aun así trataré de hacerlo….o moriré en el intento .-.

Anyway, nos vemos, sigan leyendo hermosos fics y escribiendo acerca de esta pareja tan encantadora :3

Nos vemos


End file.
